Unforeseen Behaviour
by Sassginamillsx
Summary: Emma Swan just started senior year and already has gotten herself into trouble with her new teacher. - it is a oneshot at the moment but will continue if this will get enough response.-
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: One-shot time! So I have a guilty pleasure for teacher / student Swan queen fics. Especially if they are really smutty! There will be a lot in this (Sex wise, it is my first time writing smut.) If I get enough views I might carry this on. I might carry it on if I feel like it even if there are not reviews anyway. But I hope you enjoy it!_**

 _ **I do not own any of the characters.**_

* * *

Emma's POV:

First day of senior year. My final year at this hellhole. I have only been here since December last year only because of me being in the system. I hate the system; I am constantly moving into a different group home every few years. I have not settled in any of the homes. Well I would not call it a home; it is just a place that has a roof over my head and somewhere for me to stay. It has never felt like home in my heart. I have no family, but I have now made a few friends. There is Ruby and lacey, they are like sisters to me.

Five am my alarm goes off Monday morning. I pressed snooze on my alarm next to my bed. As I quickly shot up out of bed I rub my eyes and let out a rather large yawn. As I get out of bed I noticed how different I felt. I was finally starting my senior year. I can finally leave for college next year and not worry about moving group homes for the rest of my life. I went to my small set of drawers on the other side of my small bedroom and took out a fresh clean towel. I also picked up my clean running gear I placed out last night. Everyday I go for a long run in the mornings. I am pretty athletic, but I also like to keep on top of my work. As soon as I get back from my daily run I head straight back to group home and prepare for my first day back at school.

* * *

First lesson of the day… Fairytales and mythology, it's my first time in this class. They hired a new teacher too as the last one got arrested for having sex with a 15 year old student. The pervert, I am glad he is no longer teaching at Storybrooke high. As the first bell rung I headed straight for class and took a seat at the front. I am a geek in school I will always sit at the front. I open my bag and get out my reading glasses and tie my hair back as it is long so it does not get in the way. Then I look up and see the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

"Good morning class, I am Miss Mills and I am taking over your fairytale and mythology class." A Beautiful brunette said as she walked into the classroom. I could not stop staring at her, I am not gay but oh my god she is hot. She smirked at me as I kept staring at her beauty. "See something you like Miss…"

I cut her off with. "Swan, erm my name is Emma swan."

"Very well Miss Swan. Now class today we will be looking at the story of snow white, but with a twist." Miss Mills was explaining, as I was biting my lip and still staring at her.

She must have been creeped out by me staring at her. The whole lesson went quickly and I done no work at all. I am in deep shit already with Miss Mills now. Her hair was perfect; it was a dark shade of brown crossing over with black. Her eyes were brown and so beautiful. But her ass, I just want to touch it. I need to not have the thoughts but I cannot cope. I have never felt sexually attracted to someone before. I am still a virgin. As the lesson came to an end Miss Mills came over to see the work I had done.

"Miss Swan, do you have an explanation on why you have done no work at all?" she whispered into my ear, which made me weak inside. "Give me you timetable…" I hand her my timetable of the week while my hand was shaking. "Oh look you have two free periods today and I don't have anymore classes to teach today. So that means you will be spending those with me to finish your work and to be punished." Again it was a whisper in my ear.

I nod in a reply and she dismissed the class as she walked away from me. I stayed seated and as the whole class left she walked over to the classroom door. She shut it and locked it. _I am in trouble_ , _I am screwed too._

Miss Mills turns to face me. "First day meeting me and you are giving me that look where you want me to fuck you hard." She chuckled. I tried to speak but I couldn't. "Oh I know by the look in your eye."

I couldn't speak, is this really happening. All I feel right now is her breathe on my neck. "Do you want this Emma?"

Mills came closer to me and took my hand. She pulled me up out of my seat and slowly kissed my neck still she found my pulse point. "What is your answer Miss Swan?"

"Yes… please Miss Mills." I cried out as she slowly moved her hand under my t-shirt. She started moving her hand up to my left breast and massaged it over my bra. I groaned into her neck and then she used her free hand to lift my chin. I felt soft lips placed upon mine. There was so much passion in the kiss. As it got stronger her tongue started pushing through into my mouth. I have never been kissed like that before. I broke off the kiss to tell her… "Wait… I have never done this before."

The brunette grinned at me. "You're a virgin? You silly girl for turning me on. Do you want this still?"

"I want you to take me." I pleaded my teacher.

"You do need to be punished dear. This may hurt at first." She whispered into my ear and after she kissed my ear lobe. "Come with me. I would rather that you were comfortable in a bed, not a filthy classroom." I fixed myself up and followed her out of the classroom. We headed for a black Mercedes that was hidden which no one could se me getting into her car.

"Are you rich?" I nervously said as a got into the car.

"My family are billionaires. But I don't like to keep contact with them. So my father gave me a lot of money to treat myself." She chuckled as she stroked my thigh. "No need to be nervous dear. If it makes you more comfortable you can call me Regina." I nervously smiled at her and she started to drive off.

* * *

We arrived at Mifflin Street. This is where all the rich people of storybrooke live. Shit my whole outfit is under twenty dollars. I do not fit in here. I noticed the car parking up at a rather large white mansion. "Is this where you live? Whoa."

"I feel rather lonely here. I am tempted to sell it for a smaller house." She replied with a sigh. As we got out of the car, Regina took me hand once more and pulled me into a quick kiss. "Do you still want to do this? You can back out any minute. But once you are naked you will not be able to stop I promise you that." I nodded as a reply and she opened the door. As we walked in she shut the door straight away and started to pull me up the stairs that were next to us. We headed for the furthest door from the stairs. Regina opened the door and told me to sit on the bed. As I did she came closer to me and pushed me back so I was lying down. She straddled my hips and crashed her lips onto mine. I felt her hand go down my body onto the hem of my top. She slowly took my top off me and started kissing my neck. She kept sucking on my pulse causing me to get wet. She kept sucking like she was trying to leave her mark on me. I felt kisses going down to my breast and felt her hands go underneath me to unclasp my bra. "Miss- Ah… Regina please." I groaned as she quickly chucked the bra to the other side of the room. The brunette chuckled as she traced her fingers around the blonde nipples.

"Mmm, they seem delighted to be touched by me." She whispered to me as she bit her lip. Holy shit I was turned on so much. I do not know why it felt right to give her my virginity. But I am so ready.

I noticed a strange feeling on my breasts. Regina was licking them and then sucking them. She slowly trailed kissed down my stomach and her hands reach the button of my jeans. She quickly undoes them and slowly started to pull then down my legs. As she pulls me jeans off she places kisses down my legs. I let out a soft moan and she chuckles at my sounds. My jeans were now on the floor and my legs started to open for her. The brunette moved her hands slowly on both thighs and reached out to kiss my navel and headed down to my covered, untouched sex. As her mouth reached my panties, she gripped onto the top of them and pulled them down with her teeth. She used her hands to close my legs to help. Now I was fully naked. "I am going to undress myself and then devour that little virgin pussy." Regina told me as she got off the bed to undress herself. I sat up to see her body become naked. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. As she was naked she climbed back onto the rather large bed and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. She placed her fingers on my chest and pushed me down so I was lying again. "Are you ready Miss Swan?" Regina said as she smirked at me. I nodded as a response.

My legs were forced open my head hands and I could feel wet kisses against my thighs. The kisses trailed up to my sex, I could feel her breath directly on it. The brunette ran her tongue across my slit and then she kissed it. I could feel her tongue making my hole even more wet and ready for her. Her fingers traced my slit and also did her tongue again. I moan quite loudly as the amount of sensation I was feeling by being touched by Regina. "This may hurt a bit dear. But I will get the painful part over and done with. Hold my spare hand if you want." The brunette suggested to me and she looked up at me and noticed I was still a little nervous. I took hold of her free hand as she positioned herself ready to take me with her fingers. Our fingers entwined with each others. I would feel one finger slowly enter me, which was not so sad. But then she added a second and I arched my back and gasped and the pain as she trust her fingers in and out of me. After a few thrusts Regina removed her fingers out of me and came up my body and kissed me on the lips. "Now the painful bit is done dear. You ready for some fun?" She whispered into my ear. I noticed a little bit of blood on Regina's fingers and she climbed off me. She climbed out of the bed and headed her bathroom just to clean her hand. As she returned I noticed a big grin on her face as she walked over to me. " Now I am going to give you the best orgasm you will ever have." She said to me as she bit her lip after.

The brunette went straight in for my pussy and started to explore more with her tongue. There was biting… Sucking … and licking. God I could not stop moaning. I am pretty sure the whole world could hear me. "Miss Swan if you keep moaning like that I am going to have you more than I planned." She groaned into my pussy. She started licking and sucking again. But then she placed two fingers into my hole, it was little a little sore but still pleasurable for me. She trusted slowly into me and out as she was little licking my pussy too. I needed to cum already. Fuck this is amazing I thought to myself. But to her I kept screaming her name. The pleasure of feeling her tongue and her fingers on me and in me was too much too handle I was ready to cum. "Fuck Regina, I NEEEED TO CUMMMMM. AHHH!" I screamed as I was close to an orgasm.

"Let go dear." She whispered as she thrusted and added her tongue again. As soon as her tongue started again more orgasm came. I arched my back and screamed her name once more. I could feel her sucking as my juices from my pussy. As the orgasm was over I felt Regina leave my body and push me onto my side and spooned me from behind. "Thank you for… erm doing this Regina. I'm not usually the typed to give up something like that to a complete stranger."

"It's okay dear. You are a horny teenager that needed to learn a lesson that she wanted. Which in my words is really known as unforeseen behaviour Miss Swan." She whispered into my ear as she stroked my hair. She pulled me onto my back again and straddled me. " Are you ready to pleasure a queen then?" Regina chuckled as she lent down and kissed my lips.


	2. Note from me not a chapter

YO my fanfic readers. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for not updating. I've broken my laptop and I'd rather not write my fics on my mums computer. I will be writing soon. I'm gonna save for a new laptop. But now with the new app update I can post from my phone so I may be updating or writing new stories. Bare with me though as I'm now working full time! I've been very busy getting my life on track. Things are going good. So hopefully more updates or new fics soon. Wooooo  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Love you Swen


End file.
